A Twisted Version
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE! AU. Dick has to struggle with trying to prove himself to Bruce, dealing with a murdering arch foe, falling in love, and keeping up in school, kory has to deal with the loss of a loved one, a jealous sister, and a secret, all this makes fo
1. Default Chapter

**okay, wow. i have NOT posted here in a while! okay, now i know that starfire will be so out of character, but i wanted her to be more realistic, and i want there to be an obvious change about ehr character later on, so yah, sorry about that but she'll be herself in a couple chapters.**

**Okay, this is an AU fic. I'll give you backgrounds and stuff. **

Ok, Cyborg's name is Victor Stone, and is seventeen years old. He restores cars that people give him to well, restore or he restores them for his own. He's real good with technology but isn't a geek. He's also on track.

Beast Boy's name is Garfield Logan and is fifteen years old. His character is basically a little Ace Ventura. He's weird and understands animals, but he's no detective.

Raven is Rachel Roth and is sixteen years old. She's gothic and keeps to herself, and the only one she really opens up to is her best friend and total opposite Kori Anders. She doesn't wear her feelings right out on her sleeves, and meditates and reads a lot.

Starfire is Kori Anders, and is sixteen as well. She will, however eventually use the name Starfire, a name given to her by her Guardian Galfor. She's very smart and yet naive. She enjoys science for she is Galfor's, who is a scientist, apprentice.

Robin is Richard 'Dick' Grayson as well as Robin. He is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, and the legendary Batman's sidekick. But as Batman begins to let Robin take on some baddies on his own, Robin gains his very own personal arch nemesis.

Blackfire is Koma (Ko-May) Anders and is nineteen years old and will too undergo this nickname, but she comes up with it on her own. She may seem like a wonderful and responsible old sister but is she really the caring sibling, or something quite the opposite?

Slade will be Slade Wilson and Deathstroke the Terminator, Robin's new arch foe. But why does he find the need to torment the young hero?

There are the bios, and now here's the story!

* * *

"Yo, Rich! Get yo ass in here, and help me out will ya?" Victor yelled out from under the car. Dick shook his head out of his thoughts and walked into the garage.

"What do ya need, Vic?"

"Hand me that wrench on the shelf," Dick grabbed the wrench and handed it to him, "So, where were you last night? I didn't see you at the meet," Dick could've hit himself for forgetting.

'Dick you fool! You forgot to call him saying you couldn't go!' he screamed in his head, "Uh, sorry Vic, I couldn't make it and forgot to…call you." He said ashamed. There had been a robbery and while he usually would call on his way to the scene, this time it had slipped his mind.

"Aw, it's cool man. There'll be other meets." Victor said trying to hide his very familiar disappointment, for this was not the first time or the last.

* * *

"Hand me some of that Krypton will you Starfire," a large man with a shaggy red beard said. A girl who appeared as a small child compared to the man's height, did as she was told, "Thank you, now can you please stir up the Sulfuric Dioxide with the Uranium. Not fast! But not too slow."

"What did you do with the frozen sulfuric dioxide, Galfor?" the beautiful Red headed girl asked.

"Oh it's over here, Kori." He took the mixtures and did all the procedures and put them in metallic objects. He had been working on it for a few years now, and it was finally coming to an end, "I can't believe that it is almost finished my little Bungorf. Soon, we shall have a new way of crime fighting. Here!" he handed her the metallic items and then bent down and retrieved a purple costume, "This is a uniform I have made for you. You shall be the one to show them how it works, as I present."

"Wow! You have them already? I did not think they were finished."

"Yes, they are complete. Now, let me explain how everything works," he picked up a pair of long purple boots, "These are the anti-gravity boots that will allow police forces to chase down criminals like never before!" he laid them on the table and then took two of the metallic items from Kori, "These, are what fire the Starbolts, that's what I'm calling them," he said with a smile and grabbed a metallic breast plate, "This is simply part of the costume, but I suppose it can work as a guard," he put it down and took a cylindrical metallic bracelet, "And this is the strength enhancer. You put it on whichever side you wish, and it will make you stronger. Not just on one side, but both sides, "he added and set it down and grabbed the final piece, "and this is for your eyes, and you can shoot Starbolts out of them. Now, put them on!" he insisted excitedly as he pushed her out and in the direction of her room.

Kori shrieked and Galfor came running and saw her standing in the uniform….orange.

"What is happening Galfor! Why am I orange!" she screamed.

"It must be the chemicals, take it off and see if it wears off." He suggested worriedly as he left. When she came out again her skin color was normal again and they both looked relieved. She handed him the uniform and they headed back into the lab. He went over to a phone and dialed an eight digit number: 90517154. A small square in the wall opened and he walked over to it and placed the uniform inside and closed it, "We must keep it safe, you and I are not the only ones who know of my plans, and they must not find this. Because one more element of Sulfuric Dioxide added to the mixture would be deadly. We must be careful, Kori."

"Do not worry my Kinorfka; I shall not speak a word of it. Not even to Koma."

* * *

"Yo, my hommie G! Waz up in the hood!" Garfield Logan exclaimed to Rachel Roth, whose nose was in a book. As she past him she simply shoved him into the wall, "Hey!"

"You're not black, Gar."

"I was just messin Rach,"

"You seem to forget," a voice began, "Rachel has no sense of humor, so you're wasting your breath, Gar." Rachel looked up irritated.

"I'm pretty sure they call you Dick for reasons other than it being short for Richard, _Dick._" Dick scowled at the goth girl and huffed. Gar was about to make some sort of remark Dick would probably punch him for when an angelic voice beat him to it.

"I'll have to agree but I believe having him be called Dick as his nickname is only a way for him to compensate for what he doesn't have." Dick cringed and whipped around.

"You know, Kori? I hear all sorts of rumors saying how nice, wondrous, caring and gorgeous you are." He replied sweetly and sincerely.

"Thank you—

"But like I said," he got up in her face and squinted his icy blues eyes at her, "Rumors." They stared each other down for a while until one would give until two large pair of arms engulfed them, forcing them to be squished against each other.

"All right ya'll," Vic pushed them closer, "kiss and make up." the two trapped teens eyes bulged as they fought for freedom.

They both screamed simultaneously, "Never!"

"Like I'd ever on my own free will touch the likes of her!" Dick shouted.

"Oh bite me, Grayson!" Kori shouted rudely at him, who was the only person she ever got nasty too.

"Show me where Babe," Dick remarked flirtatiously sarcastic.

"You pig!"

"Whore—

Vic slapped his hand over Dick's and Kori's mouth, "Alright ya'll are soundin' like a bunch a little kids," he started and then smiled mischievously, "and you know when little kids act like this it usually means they like each other." The two blushed and whipped away from each other and stalked off fuming and muttering under their breaths.

"Dickless fag."

"Skanky little skirt."

They turned around as if ready to jump and tackle the other, "What did you say!" They were about to start another fight when the chuckle and knowing glances from Vic, Gar, and Rachel stopped them. They snorted and turned and left without another word.

* * *

Dick got home and made his way down to the bat cave, where Bruce would no doubt be. When he got there Bruce gave orders right away.

"There was a break in at a house, some new villain. He's good. He's got robot minions. They're on Charlotte and 34th, get going."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Robin made his way in the direction of Charlotte and 34th and sure enough, up ahead there was a commotion. There were about 15 robot fighters, but he whipped out his Bo staff and easily took them out. All of a sudden, a furious blow was impacted against his back. He went flying and hit the ground with a tremendous thud. He looked up and saw a man in bronze and black, much like his minions, half his face shadowed in a mysterious darkness.

"Hello Robin."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded as he stood up and got in battle stance.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, but you can call me Deathstroke the Terminator."

"You're an original," Robin remarked sarcastically and took out his Bo Staff, but to his surprise, so did Deathstroke.

"This will be fun."

* * *

Dick sat in a chair down in the Bat Cave, Icing the back of his head.

"You let him get away!"

"I didn't mean to Bruce! I'm sorry."

"You underestimated him! You shouldn't be so cocky! You can't do everything," Bruce sighed and then continued, "Go to the house where the break in was. Not much is known about the break in, but go find out what Deathstroke wanted."

* * *

Kori unlocked the door to the house and shut it behind her, "Galfor! Galfor I am home!" She didn't get any response and shrugged, figuring he was in the lab to caught up to hear her, "Dear Kinorfka! I seek your companionship!" She went down the hall to the door that led to the lab. She twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the voice to do so. She looked around the destroyed lab, broken glass shattered everywhere. She saw a large heap on the floor, "No. No, please no!" she rushed over and saw her beloved guardian lying there helplessly dying, "Galfor!"

He coughed and weakly opened his eyes, "Is that you, my little Bungorf?" She smiled sorrowfully.

"Yes my Kinorfka, it is." Her tears fell, "What happened?"

He coughed once more, "Robots, a man. They broke in," cough, "they were looking for the star bolts," cough, wheeze, "They did not find it. If any one comes, do not speak a word. No one must know…"

"Galfor! No, I shall call the 911, we shall get you help!" she went to get up but he grasped her hand.

"No Kori. There is nothing that can be done. Koma will take good care of you," he said weakly.

"No…" she trailed, not wanting to lose another.

"Do not tell anyone, be safe my little…my little Starfire…" a low breath escaped his lips and that was it. Kori cried into his chest pleading for him to come back.

"No! Galfor come back! Do not leave me here!" she stopped suddenly when she heard glass crack. She turned her head to see none other than Robin standing there.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it, and yet there she was. Kori Anders. His childhood foe tearstained next to another lost one in a tragic event.

She wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself only in turn having to look away as the tears fell again. Robin didn't know what to do; Dick didn't know what to do. Instead he did all that came to his head. He walked over and knelt beside her, his large, usually strong and rough hand was now gently and sincerely placed on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glistening. All he could do was show her his sympathy, but that wasn't what she wanted. Instead she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. Robin was stunned for a moment, but regained himself and wrapped his arms around her in a safe and warm embrace, softly stroking her long red hair.

"Who did this?" Kori asked as she lightly pulled away, one arm holding his neck the other unsuccessfully wiping the river of tears that didn't seem to stop.

Robin pulled off his glove so it wouldn't pinch her skin as he brought it up and moved her hand away as he took the job of wiping away her tears, "He's called Deathstroke the Terminator," she gasped at how monstrous this murderer sounded, " and why he broke in here I don't know. Do you?"

"No." she lied and buried her head back in his toned chest, "You don't have to leave right now…do you?"

Robin cradled her, "No, I don't have to just yet."

* * *

**please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter two

**wow! thanks so much for the reviews! yay! people like this! **

Kori hadn't left her room since she had gotten back from the funeral. Four people she's lost in her life now. All she had was her sister, Koma who was off at work pulling doubles to support her and Kori. Fortunately Galfor's will had taken care of Kori's school, but everything else they were on their own.

A soft knock came at her door, "Kori? Can I come in?"

Kori sniffled, "Yes, you may enter."

The door opened and a young woman with long raven hair and amethyst eyes starred at her sorrowfully as she came and sat down, "Kori, you have every right to grieve, but you shouldn't stay cooped up in you room forever."

"Let me disprove your theory dear sister," Kori replied bitterly. Koma frowned.

"Don't be cross with me Kori, because you forget that _I've_ lost just as much as you," Kori's eyes filled up with tears as she bolted up and threw her arms around her sister.

"Forgive me dear sister! How can I be so selfish when it will be you who is to take care of me and have no time for yourself!"

Koma hugged her sister tightly and held back tears as well, "Oh Kor-Kor its ok. I know you didn't mean any harm. We will get through this together, just like we've done before, I promise."

* * *

"Go."

"No."

"Now."

"No!"

"Dick…"

"Bruce…"

"We need to find out exactly why Deathstroke broke in—

"What makes you think Kori is even gonna let me in!"

"She's suffered a loss—

"You want me to take advantage of her?" Dick sighed, "She already said she didn't know what they would've wanted."

"Maybe, but you never know. She may not have known what he wanted, but she probably knows what Galfor had been working on, she was, after all, his apprentice."

"I won't do it, she doesn't even like me!"

"Yes, but you know what she's going through, you can get to her—

"Bruce you're insane! I'm not going to! You can't make me!"

* * *

Kori sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels when news channel 5 caught her attention. It was showing a fight between Robin and Deathstroke the Terminator. She glared at the screen as her beloved Galfor's final words echoed through her head, '…there is nothing that can be done… my little Starfire…there is nothing that can be done…nothing can be done' she took one last glance at the screen which now had a close up of the masked murderer, "Yes there can."

* * *

Robin battled the criminal mastermind hard, but this Deathstroke seemed to always be one move ahead of him. Robin held up his Bo staff at what he thought would be an overhead blow, but Deathstroke had faked him out and his Bo Staff connected with Robin's gut. Robin was hurled backwards and when he looked up Deathstroke was above him and about to attack again when a flash of green light hit him and he went flying through the air.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as he jumped up. He looked up and over and saw a girl in a purple uniform, eyes glowing a bright green, and…floating? "Eh?" some of Deathstroke's drones were making a jump for her but she saw them and out of her hands the green light came again, and shot them down. Deathstroke situated himself and looked up at the girl.

"My, my. You are quite powerful, but you shouldn't be too difficult to handle."

The girl glared as her eyes lit up and her words were venomous, "Handle this!" green beams shot from her eyes and made a direct hit with a bewildered Deathstroke. He went flying again through the air and when he stood up he merely brushed off the dirt.

"You are full of surprises, I'll be more prepared next time," he threw a smoke bomb down and when the smoke had cleared he was gone. The girl lowered herself to the ground near Robin who looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I am…Starfire."

"Well, Starfire, it was nice doing business with you," he held out his hand which she hesitantly grasped and shook. She then turned away and lifted off the ground a little before Robin called out, "Wait! Will I see you again? I think we'd make a good team."

Starfire gave a small smile, "Perhaps," she turned and flew off to leave the Boy Wonder to think.

* * *

Kori stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. She would be going to school today, and she wasn't sure she was ready, but she's already missed a week. Rachel had brought her homework, but Kori hated missing school. Kori sighed as she opened the door and went down the hall to the kitchen, where she found her sister had made her eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiling face. She laughed silently at her sister's gesture. Next to her plate was a note:

_Hey Kor-Kor,_

_Have a great day at school. I love you:)_

_Love,_

_ 3 Ko-Ko 3_

Kori smiled and held back the tears. What would she do without Koma? She shook her head of the thought and ate her breakfast. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The group of five all sat there in an awkward silence. Kori knew why. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to explode, but instead said quietly, "Please…do not be uncomfortable, for that only keeps me thinking about it. I know that sounded selfish, but if you could just…pretend that everything is okay…" she trailed off and her head was downcast. The four darted awkward glances at one another and then nowhere. In an instant Victor whipped part of his steak at Gar sitting next to him, getting everyone at the table's attention.

"Dude!" Gar shouted, "This is meat! Hel-lo-o! I'mma vegetarian! This is sick!" he said frantically as he took it off by a corner and dropped it on the table. He glared out of the corner of his eye and quickly dumped his salad bowl on top of Vic's laughing head. Victor's face flushed in anger as he quickly stopped laughing and picked up his pudding. He threw it at Gar but he ducked and it hit Dick. Both Gar and Victor's faces turned to complete and utter horror as Dick cringed and picked up his apple, "Oh man! Vic what were you thinking! Dick was the freakin' pitcher for the varsity team! He, like, pitches 83!"

As _that_ scenario went on Rachel was trying her best to calm down, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthios," She chanted her usual meditation. Kori began to smile and then began to laugh. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her as she tried to contain her giggles. But they were soon silenced when something hit her face and everyone gasped. She wiped it to see it was vanilla pudding and that Dick Grayson had an awfully smug smiled. She stared at him before she hurled the vanilla in her hand at him, making the entire table erupt with laughter.

* * *

Kori and Koma had sat down for dinner only to be interrupted by a knock at there door. They looked at each other and then got up to get it. They opened the door and saw an old looking man with a long face a grey facial hair. He smiled politely, though it stirred feelings of fear within Kori's stomach.

"Hello ladies. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Detective Slade Wilson, I just moved here from Bloodhaven, and, well I heard of your loss and I am truly sorry."

"Thank you, and please do not think us rude, but what are you doing here exactly?"

"Why, to investigate of course! Now, I understand that you don't want to talk about it right now, so here's my card," he hand them a business card with his name and number, "Good evening ladies," he said before he simply left, leaving the girls in confusion.

* * *

Robin threw an explosion disk at Plasmas, but it had little effect on the ooze monster. He jumped up onto the building, "Star! Let 'em have it!" at this the said orange girl's eyes lit up and she fired a powerful Starbolt and left a huge hole in Plasmas.

Starfire gasped, "Did I let him have to much?" no sooner had she said this did the monster regenerate and was fine again as it let out a horrid screech.

"I'm thinkin' not enough!" they were in a chemical plant and they had fought Plasmas enough to get him near a tank of chemicals when Robin threw several freezer disks at him. Starfire, with her incredible strength, pushed Plasmas over the edge and he fell into the chemical soup and melted, "Great job Starfire!" Robin punched her arm playfully.

Starfire blushed as she punched him back, only to send him flying a bit, "You did wonderfully as well!"

He rubbed his arm tenderly as he sheepishly, "Hehe, that's quite an arm you've got there."

Starfire smiled, "I too admire you abundant limber strength!"

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then?"

"Yes, I look forward to it!" she said as she took off into the air.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Dick asked over his cell phone as he walked down the hall.

"Because I said so."

"Wow, and I thought it was going to be something stupid and unjust."

"Goodbye Richard."

"Oo, throwin' out the first name, badass now aren't ya Bruce?" Dick was answered with the dial tone. He chuckled. He stopped though when he stood in front of Kori Ander's door. He took a deep breath and then knocked. In a few moments he was greeted at the door by a goddess, 'How have I never noticed her beautiful she is?' Dick thought.

"Dick?" Kori asked in surprise, "What are you doing here…?"

"Well, I uh came to see if you're okay. I didn't want to come over to soon after and talking about it at school wouldn't have been the best idea—

"But why are _you_ here?" she asked.

Dick looked at her with seriousness and sincerity, "Because I know what you're going through."

Her eyes glistened before she stepped out of the way to let him in. they stood there awkwardly but then Dick cleared his throat, "Look, I've never told anyone this before so…"

"I understand," Kori placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder he looked at her and gave her a small smile, but then he turned away.

"Well, I used to be part of the circus, with my parents. I started learning how to do tricks and stuff when I was about six. When I was nine we were putting on a huge act. My parents, being the daredevils that they were, were going to do a stunt without the help of a net. They'd practiced this and had it down, no problem. So, the time came but as they went flying through the air…." Dick paused to collect himself, "their wire was cut," he said quietly.

"Oh Dick," Kori whispered sincerely.

"Bruce Wayne was there that night and well I don't know why, but he took me in," Dick lied, not thinking it was his place to tell Kori about his mentor's personal tragedies. Kori came and stood in front of him.

"I should consider myself lucky," she began, "I didn't actually have to watch as my parents and brother got hit in that car accident. I didn't have to see how Galfor was killed," she suddenly hugged him around the waste, since he was taller than her. Dick didn't hesitate to follow the suit this time. He felt better that he had told someone his sob story, but he couldn't help thinking that it wouldn't have felt better if it had been someone else other than Kori. And he didn't think it was because they had so much in common.

**man, what is it with me ending things in a hug? guh-eeze! lol, i'll try to not make it a tradition for the hugs, but i'd like to end all chapters with some sort of cute romantic or tender moment. please R&R! i'll try and update as soon as possible! love ya!**


	3. Chapter three

**sorry i haven't updated in a lil bit, but i think you'll like this chapter! it's got a lot of romance! a lot of anger! and..at least I think, a lot of humor! and i'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! i'm on summer vacation now (WOOT!) so there's NO excuse as to why i shouldn't update as soon so if i dont and your mad, yell at me! i mean it! e-mail me and yell at me! then we'll get to find out if i work well under pressure, lol.**

**diclaimer: have i had on of these yet? i can't remember. ah, well i don't own TT! **

Kori woke up on an unfamiliar surface in the middle of the night, 'This does not feel like my bed,' she thought to herself and soon realized that she was not alone on what she had discovered was her couch. Her eyes went wide when the presence started to move behind her. She was too scared to look behind to see who was so snuggled up against her. The person grumbled and nuzzled the crook of her neck which Kori tried, but failed to conceal her giggles. She squirmed at the tickling pleasures on her neck which caused the person to wake up just when Kori turned enough to see who.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" Kori rolled off the couch in shock and hit the floor with and, "Oof!" In a second she bolted up, "What are you doing here!"

Dick looked past her in his own little world and he said, "I have _no _idea," at the same time they both looked at each other's appearance and they let out a breath of relief to fine they were fully clothed, "Okay, next time I'll be coming over much earlier."

"You said you'd be coming over again?" Kori asked rudely to cover up her embarrassed feelings. She thought to herself, 'is it so wrong how nice the thought was of how well we fitted together?'

Dick scowled as he got up, "Huh, your right. I really don't know why I came over in the first place! Biggest waste of my time ever!" He then proceeded to walk to the door. Kori got up and followed.

"Likewise!" Dick, who had just opened the door, swung around.

"Oh yah? I guarantee it was much more of waste to me!"

"Ha! Fat chance!"

"Oh I think I'm right!"

"Oh yah!"

"Yah!"

"Yah!"

"Yah!" With each 'yah' they kept inching towards one another until their lips were practically brushing. They both blushed but didn't pull away; they just…stared at each other, not sure of what to say. Dick awkwardly began," Um…"but his mistake caused whatever distance there had been to shrink just a little, igniting a shock of electricity through both of them. This time Kori made the mistake of licking her lips, causing…more contact. Dick shuddered. He was then surprised when Kori moved ever so slightly forward in a teasing kiss, if you could call it that. It was more of a teeny-tiny peck which he instinctively responded to by kissing her back the same way. Their eyes were still locked and Kori moved forward again, but skipped an actual peck and just gave a kiss…which Dick returned. Now Kori kissed him fervently and he didn't hesitate to return it with full force. Kori shivered when his hands snaked around her waist. She wrapped an arm around his while the other ran through his hair and pulled him closer. She heard Dick growl as he lifted her up to his and she promptly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Such a shame that this was interrupted by a large crash coming from the laboratory. They broke away instantly, gasping for air just staring at each for a moment in shock when another noise came. Their heads snapped down the hall to the source of the sound and Dick got in front of Kori as they walked down the hall huddled closely together. Dick opened the door to find it…empty.

"What the…?" he trailed off in confusion.

"Deathstroke," Kori's voice was cold. He looked at her with pity and sadness.

"He's the one who—

"Yes," she turned away and then asked in confusion, "Where is Koma?"

"…um…?" Dick wasn't sure WHY she was asking HIM. They left the room and Kori went to a door which he assumed was Koma's. She opened it and peaked in and shut it. She then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"There is a message!" she exclaimed and she pushed the button.

"_Hey Kor-Kor,"_ Koma's voice sounded, "_My shift ran late, it was real busy tonight. The house was too far for me to drive home this late so I'm staying at my friend's. If you can't find a ride to school tomorrow there's money above the refrigerator for a cab."_

"Huh, that is odd."

"What?" Dick asked.

"It is just that, her manager knows what has happened and has made sure not to hold her past 11:00. why would he start now?"

"Don't ask me," Dick shrugged. She scowled at him a little before turning down the hall to her room.

"You may sleep on the couch if you wish it."

"Is this your way of ensuring your ride to school?" Dick asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Oh yes Dick," Kori began sarcastically, "I want to keep you here! It has been my dream to straddle you on the back of a motor cycle."

Dick smirked, "Get in line."

Kori huffed at his big ego and walked into her room.

* * *

Now, why don't we see what had _really_ happened to Koma, shall we?

Koma had just gotten off work at five to eleven and took out her cell to call Kori and let her know she was on her way home, like she always did even if Kori was asleep by then. She was about to press 'send' when a noise right behind startled her. She whipped around and saw a tall shadowed figure.

"Hello Miss. Anders, how are you?" that voice sounded familiar but the figure stepped into the light and she gasped.

"Deathstroke! What do you want! Stay away from me, you've ruined enough!"

"Ah yes, your sweet Galfor. I am terribly sorry for that. My minions are so advanced that they can be rather…_independent._"

"You killed Galfor all the same you monster!"

"I killed no one, it was my minions. They are awfully fast and by the time I had gotten there, there was nothing that could've been done."

Koma peered at him, "Ok, let's say I believe you. What did you want with Galfor in the first place!"

Deathstroke feigned surprise, "You mean, you don't know?"

"What?"

"I thought Kori would've told you. From my research she was working excessively with Galfor on the project."

"Project? What project?"

"Why, they were working on better law enforcement weapons. Much more safe and effective."

"Why wouldn't she tell me…?" Koma wondered and then glared, "Well this shouldn't surprise me. Galfor shared everything with her!"

"Yes, including the will."

"What do you mean? Everything is me and hers!"

"Not the money. That's for Kori, for college. And all of his research funding is for her as well."

"But, what do I get! _Her_!"

"It's such a shame isn't it? Galfor always favored Kori. She was smart, pretty, kind. Her gave her pet names, sweetheart, princess, Bungorf…Starfire."

Koma gasped, "Kori…she's, star….Starfire! But! Why wouldn't she tell me!"

"Because that would've told you about the project."

Koma's eyes flared, "That little brat! I've done everything for her! I had to quit school! I had to get two jobs to support us! I lost my social life! And look what she gets! Money for college! Libratory funding! She can't get a job because she has to _study._ Bull! She's out FLYING! Having the time of her life!"

"yes it's very unfair. But, I have an offer for you. Help me and I can give you money for college. I've checked your records, you're very smart. You can quit your jobs and go have fun."

"But what do I have to do?"

"You have to find the formula for the Starbolts."

"But…she won't tell me! she would never!"

"don't worry, I'll get a sample of it. I wouldn't know how to separate out all the chemicals, but you would! You wanted to be a scientist as well didn't you? You were in the highest programs in college, weren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll buy you everything you need to do it and in return I'll pay for you entire college funding!"

Koma smiled maliciously, "Deal!" they shook hands and she thought, 'Kor-Kor, you are going to pay!'

* * *

(a week later)

"Starfire! Behind you!" Starfire shot a Starbolt at one of Deathstroke's Minions and the blew to smithereens.

"Many thanks Robin!"

Robin flicked out a birdarang and threw it and it hit several before returning to him, "No prob, Star!"

They battled for a little bit longer before Deathstroke emerged and he and Robin battled. Then Deathstroke tripped Robin with his Bo Staff and jumped up and launched himself at Starfire. She gasped but quickly shot a Starbolt. Out of nowhere he pulled out a rubber bag and caught the Starbolt and he tumbled down and absorbed the hit as he ran off. Robin and Starfire stared in confusion.

"Uh, that was odd."

"Indeed…"

* * *

"All right now little missy, tell me what's going on," Vic asked from underneath the car. Kori snapped out of her daze and looked down at the only other person in the garage.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on? You seem to be a bit out of it, you know? The way Dick gets sometimes."

The mention of the name 'Dick' made Kori's cheeks redden, "Well friend Victor do you not think it normal to be 'out of it' under my circumstances?" she asked icily.

"Ok, ok! Didn't mean to offend!"

Kori sighed and leaned against the wall, "I know. It is just…I have a lot on my mind is all, may we leave it at that?"

"Sure thing, Kor."

"Tha—

Kori was cut off by a flock of birds flying into the garage and. Kori and Vic screamed and he came out from under the car and they tried to get away. Then they saw standing in the garage opening with his arms up in the air yelling, "Yes! My winged friends! You shall be safe here! Nest! Perch! You won't have to worry about your homes being cut down here!" Gar yelled.

Dick braked his motorcycle with a loud screech and stared at the unbelievably sight before him. he jumped off and ran over to Gar, "Gar! What are you nuts! Get them outta here before I go Garfield Hunting!"

Gar dropped his hands and turned and faced the birds board and then whistled loudly. The sound of birds stopped and they all perched, "Okay guys, place ain't up for rent, I'll keep ya posted," he jerked his head and they all flew out and into the sky. The three just stared at him as he walked in and plopped down on the couch Victor put out in the large garage. Vic stood.

"Man what is wrong with you! How many times have I told you! I don't house bunnies, lizards, dogs, cats, HORSES, and birds!"

"But their homes were being cut down!"

"I don't care! This ain't a tree house for rats with wings!"

"They aren't rats with wings! They are magnificent creatures!"

Dick stared at Gar, "They're just birds…"

Gar snapped his head at Dick which made him jumped. Gar got up in his face, his left eye was twitching. Dick's sweat dropped, "JUST BIRDS!"

Rachel just walked outta nowhere and went inside the garage reading her book, "Yes, just birds."

That kept Garfield quiet, since he never wanted to even try to win with Rachel.

"Garfield, a little warning would be most appreciated next time, "Kori asked quietly as she sat on the couch as well.

"Alright, now that that's over," Vic started, "What do ya'll wanna do tonight?"

"Well I know something we could do!"

"We're not going to free all the animals in the zoo Gar," Rachel said.

Gar scowled, "Not _that_. I'm thinking we head out to the lake! We haven't gone swimming there in a while! It'll be fun, what do you say!"

"Gar it's too far away, and we'd all have to go home and get our—

Dick was cut off, "Dude! Since when do we need swim suits! Why can't we just go swimming in our underwear? Girls, you've got modest underclothes right?" the girls nodded, "Well then c'mon! it'll be fun!"

And so they all agreed.

**

* * *

**

**i want you all to know what fun i shall have with the next chapter! angsty and lotsa romance! and for those who have been asking about when the other characters will join. well as you can see i'm telling you their talents. vic is all techno and gar is well...yah. lol and for rachel, i have something funny planned! don't worry they WILL have fighting action! i know that much. and notice how i always say Rachel is reading...**

**anyways! please R&R! cuz when i get an e-mail about my story with your ideas on it i get inspried! and thankies all for the many reviews that i've gotten from just TWO chapters! thankies so much! love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**omg you guys i'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long! but i DO have an excuse! my mom's toliet blew up! no joke! it flooded most of the back of the house including this room! sooooo yah. and now more bad news. tomorrow evening i'm leaving for a ten day road trip through the bay area so i will try my best to get the next chapter out by tomorrow. i know what i want to do with it but please if you have any ideas don't be afraid or shy to share! now next chapters idea was orignially going to be in this one but i made this more of an r/s chapter to apologize! hope you like!**

"Whoo-hoo! Isn't this fun guys!" Gar yelled as he jumped off a rock into a deep end of the lake.

A very red and angry looking Kori replied, "Not really."

"Oh, Kor lighten' up! We're all friends here!" Vic said.

"It is not that!" Kori exclaimed and sunk into the water so her head was only visible, "It is just that Rachel had not informed us that SHE had a leotard on since she had come straight from yoga!"

Rachel held her arms up and shrugged and replied with a monotone, "Whoops."

"So you're the only girl in her underwear here! My boxers have little hearts on them," Gar said.

"Yes well you are comfortable with it! It is different for me! Since the last time we were here my lingerie style has changed!"

Dick had his arms behind his head and he floated on his back past her casually, "Usually I'd say 'more than I needed to know,' but hey, that thought'll give me something to imagine during English, thanks."

Kori growled at him as she splashed him, "You are such a pervert, Grayson!"

"Hey, consider it a compliment, Anders," Dick retorted playfully as he splashed her back.

"How can I when the remark came from such a slimy, disgusting excuse for a human being!"

"At least you've finally been able to admit to yourself that I AM human," Dick responded coolly.

"Ooh!" She huffed as she turned away.

"Aw, c'mon Kor," Dick whimpered.

Kori simply stuck her nose in the air, "Humph!"

"Go ahead Kori, keep up with the little attitude," Dick began, "But sexy little underwear or not, I will still dunk you."

Kori turned her head at him and eyed him, "You would not."

Dick smirked, "I think I would," he got ready to dive and Kori's face showed that of horror as she dived and bolted under the water to get away. Dick chased after her and when he surfaced to catch his breath a bunch of water hit him. He rubbed his eyes and saw Kori giving him an alluring smug smile. Dick couldn't help but think how striking she looked with her hair wet. He came out of his daze and he went to splash her but she ducked and instead hit an unsuspecting Rachel.

"Dick…" her venomous voice made Dick shiver.

"Um, yes Rach?" he was answered with water pelting his face, "Um hehe yah, sorry about that."

And so the gang continued with their fun and when they gathered out Kori was still in the water once again red. Vic saw her.

"Ah, c'mon now Kor it dun matter, you know that."

"Yah, Kori we don't care, we're your friends," Dick commented his wet hair falling over his cobalt blue eyes as he zipped up his jeans.

"Huh, speak for yourself," Kori spat. Dick glared annoyed as he leaned against a tree lazily and away from her.

"Look, I have to get home and take Gar." Vic said impatiently.

"And I have to get to my book club meeting, I'm already going to be late," Rachel announced, "So see yah," she said flatly as she turned and left for her truck.

"Kori," Vic began, "I have to get going! My dad need's me to work on his car before tomorrow, I can't waste anymore time waiting for ya!"

"I'll take her," Dick volunteered from his tree.

Vic and Gar looked surprised, "You will?" Vic asked.

"Yah, it's not a problem. Bruce won't care just so long as I get home some point before one, which won't be an issue."

"Well, if you say so man," Vic waved a goodbye.

"See you guys later then!" Gar waved.

"Yah, see ya," Dick replied.

Kori glared at the back of his head, "If I did not get out when the others asked what makes you think I shall get out with just**you** around?"

"Well," Dick started nonchalantly, "for starters the others are like family to you. I, on the other hand, am your arch nemesis. So it really IS different. And plus, why on earth would I wish to damage my eyes beyond repair by looking at you?"

Kori's eyes flared as she stomped out of the lake and stood in front of Dick pointing her slender finger at him, "How dare you! Though I am not like one of the many girls at our school I know my looks can not be that horrid! You really must stop these childish put-downs about my appearance! It was okay when we were in elementary school but not anymore!" and with that she huffed, stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms.

Dick stood there backed up against his tree in shock but when he realized that she had in fact gotten out of the water her shamelessly looked her over and smirked, "You know what you're right Kori."

Kori eyes lightened with surprise and she looked at him confused, "I am?"

"Yes, it's wrong for me to continuously make fun of your looks," he said then added in a more suggestive tone, "Besides, I find my eyes are working just fine," he looked at her with a raised eye brow. Kori blushed, but she glared at Dick as she raised her hand and as it was about to make contact against his face his hand shot up and caught it with ease, "Ooh, a bit slow, but close!"

"Dick you asshole!" she yelled as she brought up her other hand which he caught as well so now she just struggled against him while he barely held onto her wrists.

"You know, you're just causing unnecessary contact," he said coolly though he blushed at just what kind of contact had been made a few times.

"Then let me go!" Dick let go and had his hands up in the air as she huffed at him again before she went to grab her clothes. She got dressed and Dick came over and pulled his shirt on.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Dick asked as he pulled out a spare helmet and gave it to her.

"Yes," she said and she saw that his hair was still wet, 'he looks so…well, so hot I suppose is the only way to describe him…' she thought but shook her head as she put the helmet on. Dick put his on and he got on the bike.

"Okay, you remember to hole on tight right?" he asked as she straddled the bike wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes."

"And we have to take the free way so when we get on there you have to really hold on since I go much faster, ok?"

"Ok," he revved the bike and they were off.

When they hit the free way Kori did as she was told and held tighter. This caused her to push up more against him. Kori blushed at the tingling sensation.

Dick cleared his throat when he felt her push up behind him but shook his head. He'd said it himself, they were arch nemesis's, he couldn't have feelings for her. What had happened a week earlier was a mistake.

* * *

They reached her apartment complex and Kori got off the bike and took the helmet off as did Dick. Kori looked at him oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door," he said as if it were nothing, "This is after all Gotham, I just want to make sure is all."

Kori smiled, "Thank you," they walked up to the sixth floor and they got to her apartment.

"Is Koma home?"

"No, she is probably still at work, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well you shouldn't be alone all the time."

"I am not a little girl anymore Dick, I can stay at home by my self now," she said playfully.

"Oh no, I know. It's just, I mean you should spend time with your sister. I know that she has to keep up with her job but…oh I don't even know why I brought it up. I'll uh, see you later Kori."

"Yes, you shall," she said as she stepped inside. He went to leave but he turned around suddenly.

"Kori."

"Yes," she replied quickly as she opened the door.

"Uh, look if you and Koma ever need a place to, you know, stay," Dick stuttered, "You uh, you can always come and stay on the Manor. I mean, god knows we've got enough spare bedrooms—

Kori impulsively stepped over and kissed him. Dick was taken aback but then he let it linger. It only was a few moments before she pulled away red faced, "Um, that is most gracious of you. Many thanks! Goodnight!" She said hurriedly and she shut the door. Dick stood there for a moment letting the feel of her lips reside before he snapped out of it and rushed out to his bike. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Dick got into the Manor and wasted no time in making a racket, "Bruce! Bruce where are you! Bruce!"

"What do you what Dick?" Bruce entered into the main room sounding irritated.

"Dick, where do you keep all the files and records of the criminals?"

"The records room."

Dick's sweat dropped, "Um, yah. But _where_ is it?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to do some research."

"You can't use that for a research paper at school—

"No! not that! I want to research Deathstroke!"

"Why? I'll take care of it, you just take him down."

"Please Bruce, I want to do this."

* * *

"Tell me again why you are so determined to research him yourself," Bruce inquired Dick and Dick rummaged through a large file with a highlighter, paper to take notes, a pencil and red pen.

"This guy ruined an already broken family and I want to take him down before he can cause them anymore trouble!"

Bruce glared, "Dick, what have I told you about letting emotions get in the way?"

"First off you said never get involved with a fellow team mate, and second, I'm in high school you can't tell I can't date at all and third, what emotions? Yah sure despite that we hate each other I consider her a friend on my part but I'm just trying to help. You should want to also! He's broken in twice to my knowledge, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Dick—

"Bruce she's like us! We have a lot in common with her! She's had to see her family die or had to deal with it! Bruce can't you understand why? This guy Deathstroke always makes fights with me personal, and he's killed Kori's guardian and friend. Why shouldn't I work on this?" Dick said in a tone that told Bruce no matter what, Dick was going to do this.

"Very well Dick, but I don't want this to get in the way of other important things, like school, alright?"

"Uh huh," Dick replied flatly and Bruce only shook his head and left. Bruce only hoped Dick wasn't as obsessive about his work as he was.

**well we all know how THAT will turn out huh? lol. okay i hope you liked this little fluff chapter which i found kind of amusing lol but next chapter WILL have angst and maybe the return of a suspicious detective, hmmmmmmmmm. but next chapter will also have some more fluff! but e-mail me and let me know if there should be some romance between starfire and robin b/c that would be interesting lol. please R&R! but hey why should i tell you? you guys are great at it! thank you sooooo much for the reviews! i totally appreciate it! love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait! i'll try and get a new chapter in before i leave on thrusday for three weeks! i think my dad has internet conection on his laptop so if he does i have a floppy i can take with me and be working on it and updating but no promises! omg thankies for all of the reviews! i really hope you like this chapter! **

Koma waited for Kori to leave that Sunday before she would begin her "job."

"Sister, I am leaving! I shall be back later!"

"Ok!" Koma called out and when the door shut she smiled sinisterly. She got up from her bed and made her way to the lab. As she got in she spotted the computer, "Bingo," she sat down behind it and began her search for what exactly Deathstroke wanted, "You may have skills and talents with the lab sister dear, but it appears I'm the one who knows how to hack."

* * *

Kori came home to an unpleasant feeling, "Something is not right," she said quietly to herself. She suddenly panicked and headed for the lab and when she opened the door she gasped, "Koma? What are you doing in here?" she asked her sister worriedly as she stared at her sister sitting in the old chair Galfor used to sit in and think.

"It, it feels like Galfor in here, that's all," Koma answered quietly. Kori's eyes watered as she made her way over to her sister.

"Oh Ko-Ko," she said as she hugged her sister.

"Please Kori, I wish to…to be alone for a while."

"Yes Koma," Kori obeyed as she left.

As soon as she did Koma sneered and went over to the computer and turned the monitor on, "Great, I finally hacked into the thing and she gets home," she saved the file, "This thing was so protected the government wouldn't have even spotted it. I wonder why he didn't want anyone to find out, if it was for law enforcement arms?" she got up and turned the computer off, "Well I'll find out just what those things are tomorrow when Kori is at school."

* * *

(four days later)

"Starfire! What do we got?" Robin called out as he distracted Cinderblock.

"Well, street lights are not heavy enough. Buildings of course are not an option. I fear that there isn't— AH!" Starfire screamed as she went hurtling through the air buy a street lamp and crashed into a building.

"STARFIRE!" Robin called out. He started out for her but Cinderblock got in his way. Robin spotted a fire hydrant and smirked, "Starfire! Hit the fire hydrant! Hurry!"

Starfire composed herself, as she powered up for a starbolt and did as Robin said. Water spouted from it and Robin jumped to it and pulled out a birdarang. He stuck a pointed end of it in the fire hydrant spout so that it was angled directly at Cinderblock, "Okay Star! Give 'em all you got!" he yelled as he pulled out explosion disks. Soon Cinderblock was knocked down and was still being hit with water. Robin took out four freezer disks and threw it at him. they all hit dead on, "Now that's more like it," Starfire hovered down beside him, "Great aim Star!"

"Thank you, and you had a very good strategy yourself Robin."

Robin was about to say something when a purple flash of light made a direct hit at Starfire. She yelled in pain and surprise as she struggled to get up, "Starfire!" Robin looked up to see who had done it when he saw a girl dressed almost the same as Starfire, only in a dark purple, "What the…?"

Starfire got up and gasped, 'It could not be!' she thought.

"Why hello there Robin, Starfire. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm, Blackfire," her eyes glowed purple as she pointed her index finger at Starfire, a small purple light glowing from it, "and I've just been dying to meet you," she let go a powerful stream of purple energy at Starfire, who didn't have the reflexes to think and move out of the way so it simply hit her.

"Starfire! Hang on!" Robin through an explosion disk at Blackfire and hurried over to Starfire, "Starfire, are you alright!"

Starfire just stared at the girl, "Koma," she said quietly. Robin looked at her.

"What did you say?" had he heard right?

"Oh nothing I just said, um no way! No way that she has powers similar to me! and stronger too!" she said in a fake voice, though it was mostly true. She stood up quickly and got Starbolts ready as she flew to Blackfire and the two fired at one another until the both of them were in each other's faces.

"I always was the better sister huh Kor-Kor?" Blackfire said only loud enough for the two to hear and she pushed Starfire away from her as she got another Starbolt, "I'm also the better fighter!" Starfire was sent hurtling to the ground and Robin made his way over there as fast as he could. He cradled her as he glared up at Blackfire, "Ooh, look at the time. I have to get going, but it was so nice meeting you two! Ta-ta!" Blackfire took off.

"Starfire, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No Robin, I just require rest is all. I shall be fine thank you!" she went to fly off when Robin caught her wrist. She squeeked as she was pulled back down to stare into his masked, mysterious eyes, "Um, yes?" she asked meekly.

"How does she have the same powers as you?"

"I, I do not know. It took me by surprise, too."

"Well…well just be careful okay, Star?" Starfire smiled at him and nodded.

"I will, thank you for your concern," she said and then hovered up a little before kissing him on the cheek and flying away leaving Robin stunned and touching the side of his cheek.

* * *

When Kori had gotten home she had packed as quickly as she could, trying hard not to think of her sister's betrayl. She had one big suitcase and her backpack that she took with her as she caught the late bus. It was almost midnight when she arrived to her destination. As she stood in front of the big gates she gulped hesitantly before she pushed it open. She walked up to the equally big doors and knocked. She only had been standing there for a few moments perhaps before the door opened. In front of her she saw an old man.

"May I help you miss?"

"Um, well yes you see—

"Kori?"

Kori looked at her feet and quietly respounded, "Hello Dick."

Dick walked over to the door where she stood, "It's okay Alfred, I can take it from here."

"Of Course, Master Dick. Shall I inform Master Bruce?"

"Well, yes I suppose," Dick dismissed Alfred and turned his attention back to Kori, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Everything is fine!" she assured though Dick was sure it was fake. She then continued, "I was just wondering if your offer for me to stay here was still open?"

Dick smiled whole heartedly, "Of Course it is Kori," then his features got dark, "But, why are you taking me up on the offer? What happened?"

"Oh! I had told Koma about it a few days ago and then tonight she had said she would feel better knowing I was safe and said I should come here."

"Well, of course you can stay. I was hoping you would, before another break in occurred. Here," Dick went to grab her suitcase, "Let me help you, Kori," she offered it to him and when he grabbed it their hands touched, causing them to blush over the silly contact. He cleared his throat as he took the luggage. It wasn't long before they met Alfred again.

"Ah, Master Dick. Will the lady me staying with us then?"

"Yes, Kori Anders will be with us for as long as she likes."

Alfred smiled kindly at the young lady, "Very well then I shall escort you to your private corters Miss Anders," he took the luggage from Dick and said to him, "And Master Bruce wishes a word with you."

Dick sighed, "I figured as much," he began to walk away to talk to bruce.

"Dick wait!" He turned and saw Kori walking up to him nervously and he smiled .

"Yes?"

"Well, after her talk with Mr. Wayne, do you think you could come to my room?"

"Sure thing, Kori. I won't be long."

* * *

"Dick what are you doing?"

"What does it llok like I'm doing? I'm helping someone out! It's what we do, Bruce!"

"Dick you are getting to involved!"

"So what! It's not like she's a partner! I'm not involved with her as Robin! What's the big deal!"

Bruce started at Dick with a look of annoyance and a hint of triumph, "I thought she was your arch nemesis."

Dick scowled, "Yah well we've kinda made some unspoken truce okay?"

"Dick."

"Bruce," Dick mocked.

"You really shouldn't be—

"Look you want me to come out and say it? I know that's what you're trying to do so I'll make this much less fun for you and just admit it! I like her okay! I like her! I like her a lot, there happy!"

"Hardly."

Dick sighed, "It's not just because I have feelings for her Bruce. Had this happened to anyone of my other friends I would've done the same and you know it! I mean, you're not going to throw her out are you?"

"No, of course not. She's more than welcome to stay."

"Well then this conversation is over! Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I have to talk to."

"And who might that be?" Bruce taunted.

"Oh Shut up."

* * *

Dick knocked on the door of Kori's room. He heard a small voice saying he could come in.

"Hello Dick. Thank you for coming, I know I must be tiring and a burden."

"Kori, no you could never be a burden. I am the one who said you could stay, and I'm glad that I know you're safe now too.

"I feel safe, thank you."

"Anytime Kori," Dick said but then after a moment asked, "Say, will Koma be coming too? She's more than welcome here as well," Dick felt her tense up.

"Oh, no I do not think so. She said she will be living with a friend of hers from work. She thought it would be smarter if we did not living in the same place."

"I see. Well, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask Alfred or me. but we do have school tomorrow so you should probably get to sleep."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Dick," Dick went to leave when Kori stopped him, "Dick wait!"

"Yes?"

Kori walked over to him and stood up against him. Dick looked at her confused but a shiver went down his spine. She brought her hand up and slid it through his hair while the other one just went around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and it caused her to shake. He bent down and placed his lips over hers and kissed her deeply. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he held tighter.

"Richard," Kori pulled away and stared at him, "Stay with me."

Dick's eyes went wide as saucers but gulped and nodded small before he bent down and kissed her again.

**ok now for the next chapter will be extra long if enough people ask for a lemon. i would put warnings up so people who don't want to read it can skip it and you'll still have a nice regualr size chapter! but for those who want a lemon or, well more of a "love scene" since this isn't lust exactly b/c they both like both feel something like love for each other at the moment. please let me know and don't stop being great reviewers! Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay first lemon so bear with me! this is the last chapter! but guess what! i'm making a sequal! thank you all for being so great! love ya all and see you soon!**

LEMON WARNING! SCROLL DOWN!

Kori's heart was racing. Had she just done what she thought she'd done? Well, since she's clinging on tightly to Dick who is kissing her at this moment she'd have to say yes. Why was she doing this? Was it because she was vulnerable? Because she just found out that her sister was trying to kill her? Was it because of all the stress of being Starfire, finding out who Slade was, Galfor dying, having a crush on Robin, school, falling in love with Dick—

Wait! Had she JUST thought that? Was she? Is she?

Dick broke away softly and stared into her eyes, "Kori, I don't want you to think I'm turning you down because believe me I'm not but, I don't want to take advantage of you. Just, just think for a moment if this is what you really want."

'Yep, I think I am,' Kori thought to herself as she pulled her hands from around his neck and rested them on his chest, "I do not need a moment Dick. I know what I want."

Dick nodded and bent to kiss her when she pulled back a little. She dropped her hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it off. He raised his arms up and as soon as she pulled it off his hands found her hips again and started to pull of her shirt. She followed the suit. After her shirt was discarded Dick placed one hand on her hip, and the other cupping her cheek as he leaned down and placed a searing kiss on her lips that made her gasp. She had her hands on the upper arm of both his as she returned the kiss with as much force as he did. They started to inch their way to the bed and when they hit it they tumbled down onto it without breaking the kiss. Kori's hands went to Dick's jeans as she unbuttoned and unzipped them she felt his reaction. After she had gotten them unzipped Dick had gotten them off. He had wasted no time in getting Kori's off and after he had she had wrapped her slender legs around his waste making him growl in the back of his throat. He had his hands around her back and he sat up on his knees with her straddling him. She gasped and pulled away when she felt him through her panties but discovered she liked the feeling and went back to kissing him. His hands went to where her bra hooked and he stopped kissing her, waiting to see if he had permission and she answered with kissing him fervently. At that he unhooked it and it went loose. He dragged it down her arms and off of her, never stopping the passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instantly fell in love with the feeling of his skin on hers. She moaned eagerly and he laid her back down on the bed. He continued to kiss her but began to trail kisses down her neck and collar bone. She moaned in pleasure when Dick took her right nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it and then went to the next one. She felt as if she were about to break and whimpered.

"Oh, Dick. Please," Dick looked up at her and smirked before he kissed her lips tenderly.

Dick, "No patience I see," Kori shook her head and he smiled against her lips. Her hands went to his boxers as she started to tug down on them. Dick chuckled a little as he went and discarded them and returned to kissing her, absolutely loving the feeling of her soft, smooth skin against his. His hands reached for the hem of her panties. Now, he was a bit nervous. He pulled at them and he heard Kori gasp. He tugged them off her and threw them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He looked down at her and stared her in the eyes. He never took his eyes off of her as he bent down and kissed her, as did she. He positioned himself and felt her legs spread out. All of a sudden he felt his cheeks got hot, 'Blushing?' he thought, 'I'm blushing?'

Kori felt the very tip of him at her opening and every inch of her shook a little. A little bit from nervousness, mostly from excitement. He started to push himself in and she was greeted with a horrible pain. Dick bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry," and he pushed in a little more and to Kori's surprise and delight, the pain turned into pleasure. She moaned as he stretched the inside of her. He pulled out and went back in. His thrusts were slow and soon her hips were matching his tempo.

"Faster," she purred and Dick did as he was told. His thrusts went faster and faster each time and Kori kept up, her nails digging into his back. Both of them moaned at the intense pleasure. Dick reached his climax and moaned Kori's name.

"Oh yes," Kori moaned, "oh yes, oh yes, _Richard,_" Pleasure racked through her entire body as she reached her peak. Dick collapsed onto Kori, exhausted. He laid there as he recovered, listening to her fast heartbeat grow slow and regular. Both savored in the moment of how perfect they fitted together. Sweat dotted their faces, their hair sticking to them. Kori ran her slender fingers on his head and shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, "Are you okay?"

Dick laughed as he sat up, "Yah, I think I'll pull through," he looked at the clock and it said 1:17, "Oh man, we need to get some sleep."

"You'll stay, right?"

He smirked at her, "Yah I'll stay," he laid down on his back and Kori laid her head on his chest. She was half on top of him, with her arm across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back and in a few minutes, they were both asleep.

LEMON WARNING OVER!

* * *

"Whoa dick!" Vic exclaimed as they got dressed after gym, "You lose a fight with a lion?"

"huh?" Dick asked, "what are you talking about?"

"turn ya head and take a glance in the mirror," Vic said. Dick did so and saw that his back had long, think cuts on his upper shoulders and back.

Dick blushed and Gar came up behind him, "Those, my friend aren't Lions claws. In fact they aren't any kind of animal."

Victor raised an eyebrow, "How about something human?" he said implied suggestively.

"Whoa, Dick!" a friend of his, Roy chimed in, "Did you get laid? Way to go!"

"So who's the lucky girl, Richie?" Victor elbowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't get laid I…was doing some roof work and it was slippery up there. I slipped and fell through on the sky light, musta got cut up."

"Wouldn't you have known and gotten them taken care of?" Gar inquired.

"well, I was too preoccupied with the pain in my head and back from the fall that by the time that was taken care of I guess the cuts had healed up."

"Uh huh," the guys all nodded there heads skeptically.

Dick pulled on his shirt, "Really! That's what happened."

* * *

"So Kori," Rachel started as Kori sat down at the lunch table, "Where were you last night? I tried calling you but no one answered."

"Oh, I was um out um getting groceries," Kori answered nervously.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "At 12:30?"

"Um, well…well what are you doing calling me at 12:30 at night then huh?" Kori countered.

"To ask about our project that's due tomorrow."

"…oh."

"So where were you?"

"Um, well actually I am staying at Dick's place…"

Everyone's eyes shot to Dick. He stared around nervously, "Um, hehe hi…?"

Victor and Gar looked at each other mischievously, "Oh really? She's staying with, you ay Dick?"

"Yes, he said Koma and I were welcome to stay there."

"Yah, she came over last night. It's just that Deathstroke had broken in twice and I had offered her and her sister to stay. She came over and said that Koma had suggested that she stay here while Koma stayed with another friend."

"Say Dick, when did you say you got those cuts?" Gar asked innocently.

"Cuts?" Kori questioned.

"Yah," Dick began, "Um, remember how I was telling you about my accident on the roof? Well it turns out I got some um, scratches on my back," Dick emphasized to Kori for her to get the idea.

Kori blushed, "Oh yes! How clumsy you are Dick! You should know better than to do a man's job."

Dick glared, "Why you little—

"So you really fell through the skylight?" Gar interrupted.

"Yes! Yes I did ok!"

"No need to yell," Rachel said.

0

* * *

"Hey thanks for going along with the skylight story so well, Kor," Dick said sarcastically.

"You really think so? Because I thought I was being to honest."

"Do you remember last night at all?"

"Of course I do, Dick. But do you want the others to suspect anything?"

"Well are they here right now?"

"Look, old habits die hard."

"No, I really think you enjoy tormenting me. I've been doing just fine at not making fun of you."

"well we're two different people Dick. I really think you're making too big of a deal."

Dick sighed with frustration. Why was he making such a big deal? "Fine, look I'll see you later then," he huffed. He turned around and walked away.

"Dick! Oh Dick do not be angry."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"well…then let me!"

Kori sighed, "Yes Richard."

00

* * *

"Gr, I can't stand her sometimes," Robin grumbled as he zoomed down the street on his R-Cycle, "I mean, I know it's not a big deal, bit…ooh! Only she can do that to me. Just piss me off or make me stutter with just the smallest things."

"Robin!"

"Oh, hey Starfire!" the beauty hovered down by him, "So what is the problem. All that came up was a break in."

"It is Deathstroke and Blackfire!"

"Together?"

"Yes!"

"Oh man this isn't good. It's hard enough to take down Deathstroke with the both of us!"

"Well we must hurry!"

"Lead the way!"

they got to the scene of the crime and almost right off the bat were being attacked.

"Oh goodie!" Blackfire sneered, "I was wondering when I would get to see you again!"

"As was I Blackfire!"

"Ah Robin, it's been a while."

"If you ask me, not long enough!" they took out their Bo Staff's and fought as the girls threw starbolts back and forth to one another. At one point Blackfire had hit Starfire so hard that Starfire was sent crashing into an unsuspecting Deathstroke. Now the fighting partners were reversed. Now Starfire fought Deathstroke and Blackfire fought Robin. After a long time Blackfire had cornered Robin and was powering up a massive starbolt. She was about to let it go.

"Blackfire no! Do not harm him!"

"Aw, do you have a soft spot for him, sister?"

"Sister!"

"That's right Robby-poo."

"Do not bring him into this! Your quarrel is with me, sister!"

"oh please! He's more of a challenge to me then you! Remember, I always was the better fighter, little sister!"

"Not anymore!" Starfire unleashed a storm of starbolts and Robin shot out of the way.

"Believe what you want, baby sister! All you'll ever be good at is mixing chemicals together!"

"Chemicals?" Robin wondered.

"That is not true! I am good at many things!"

"ha! That's a laugh! All you're good for really is passing beakers and measuring! You'll never make it far in college! Not like I would've!"

"College." Robin thought.

"I'm am just as smart as you!"

"Not a chance! I betchya your precious Kinorfca told you that huh? Well he's not around anymore to baby you, sister dear!"

"Kori?" Robin realized.

"Huh?" Starfire looked at him, but was hit by a starbolt, "Ah!"

"Kori!" Robin made his way quickly to his fallen partner.

"Boss, should we get outta here now?"

"Yes, I have what I need."

"Kori, kori are you all right?"

"Um, who is this Kori you speak of?" Starfire nervously asked.

"Don't play dumb. It is you! I know it is!"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Um, well we go to school together."

"you will not tell anyone will you!"

"not a soul."

"how can I trust you?"

"Because I know what you're going through."

Kori gasped. She had heard that before. And she knew who from, "Richard Grayson!"

Robin looked shocked and confused, "Ah! What! Huh?"

"It is you! You are the Robin! I can not believe this!"

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard! You're Starfire!"

"You kept this secret from us all? We are your best friends why did you not tell us!"

"What? You're getting mad at me? For protecting you guys? And you're one to talk! You said Koma knew where you were! You lied to me too!"

"I can not talk to you right now Richard!"

"Good cause I don't wanna talk to you, Korina!"

0

* * *

Dick got home and went to Kori's room and knocked, "Who is there?"

"It's me."

"Oh," the door opened and out came Kori with her suitcase and bag.

"What, where are you going?"

"I am going to stay with Rachel. I feel I can trust her."

"Oh c'mon! you are such a hypocrite! You say you can't trust me, but take a look at yourself!"

"This means that, Mr. Wayne? He is the Batman, yes?"

"If you tell any—

"I will not."

"Good."

"Goodbye."

"Yah. See ya," Dick spat.

Kori sighed, "Dick, I do not wish for us to be—

"To be what? Mad at each other. Oh I'm not mad. No, why should I? After all, we're arch nemesis, right?"

"Richard—

"Just get out."

"Why are you so mad, really?"

"well why are you?"

"Because, I gave myself to someone I thought I knew."

"Same here."

"goodbye, Richard."

"Bye," his voice was cold.

* * *

"thank you again for allowing me to stay, Miss Roth."

"Always a pleasure Kori, and please, call me Arella."

"Oh, yes Miss Roth."

"Why don't we go get you situated in my room, Kori," Rachel said.

"oh, ok."

They got into Rachel's room and she shut the door, "Okay, not that I mind or anything, but why do you need to stay here? What happened to Dick's place?"

"Oh nothing, I just got a bit uncomfortable in the large manor and felt I was being too much of a burden."

"really?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"Hello friends! How has your day of education been so far?" Kori cheerfully asked as she sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Well, I haven't learned a damn thing, so I'm doing pretty good," Gar said.

"try telling us something we don't know Gar," Rachel said from behind her book.

Gar glared at her and Vic spoke up, "Well I didn't flunk my English test so I'm feeling pretty good so far."

"how wonderful!" Kori looked around, "tell me, where is Dick? Does he not have the physical education course with you right before this?"

"He called me this morning," Rachel began, "said he wasn't feeling good and called in sick."

Kori looked downcast, "oh, I see. I do wish he feels better soon. He does not get sick often."

"I betchya anything he's fakin it," Gar threw out and suddenly there was a loud crash in the lunchroom. The group looked to the source and gasped. There was Blackfire with starbolts powered up.

"oh no! we must get out of here immediately!" Kori shouted and they started to run but Kori got separated by them when Blackfire flew in front of her.

"why hello sister dear! I'm taking you out of school early today, is that all right?"

"no it is not!"

Blackfire threw a starbolt at Kori and it made a direct hit. Kori yelled out in pain as she hit the floor. Blackfire swooped her up and flew out of the lunchroom.

"KORI!" victor yelled out as the three saw their happy-go-lucky friend be helplessly carried away.

* * *

Dick, healthy as ever, was sitting in his room channel surfing when something caught his eye. It was the news, and they were at his school!

"_school was broken into by a new super villain bearing a very similar look to our heroin Starfire. The villain seems to have taken a hostage, who was identified by three witnesses as Korina Anders. The police have not yet been able to locate—_

"Kori!" Dick stood up shocked and mortified, "oh no! what am I going to do! Ah I shoulda been there! Why did I have to fake sick!"

"Master Dick!" Alfred shouted appalled, "You faked your temperature?"

"No time Alf! Kori's been kidnapped by Blackfire! The police don't know where she—hey wait a minute! I'll call her cell phone! We can trace it! Where's Bruce! Bruce!" Dick ran down to the bat cave where Bruce was usually found nowadays.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin got to a where house way on the outskirts of Gotham. He peered inside and saw too many henchmen to count, Blackfire, Deathsroke, and an unconscious Kori tied up against a post.

"I can't take them on," Robin whispered to himself, "I can barely take on Deathstroke. I need help. I can't get the police though, they'll make too much noise, and I can't risk Koma doing anything rash to Kori. I need help! But who?"

0

* * *

"Alright ya'll, now we need to find Kori! But where to start?" Victor asked as they were about to get in his car. Suddenly they saw Robin zipping down on his bike. He stopped right by them with a screech.

"Guys! I need your help! We need to—

"Robin?" Victor asked confused, "Man what you comin to us for? And what the hell are you talkin' about—

"It's me!" at that Robin tore of his mask and the three's eyes popped out.

"Your Robin!" Rachel shouted.

"Dude I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Dick yelled, "Now—

"Man I can't believe you," Victor interrupted icily, "you kept this from us all this time? Man I thought you were out friend! Man don't you trust us?"

"we tell you everything, dude!"

"this probably means that almost everything you've ever said to us could be a lie," Rachel said venomously.

"Guys! Kori is in trouble! I know where she is and I need your help! I know what I did was wrong, but it was for your own good and protection! If you guys really are my friends you'll understand! I don't have time to get yelled at, I have to save Kori!" with that Dick zoomed off and the three just looked at each other.

* * *

"Deathstroke!" Robin called out, "Let Kori go! Your fight is with me!"

"Always have to be the hero, don't you Robin?"

"Well in case you haven't notice," Robin smirked. He threw ten freezer and explosion disks in various directions at the henchmen and took off after Deathstroke but was attacked by Blackfire, "What do you want with Kori!"

"To get her out of the way! We can't have anyone around who would spill to the authorities on how to short circuit the suit!"

"But she's your sister!"

"And I regret that!"

they battled it out and Robin was getting a bit tired and then he was hit from behind by Deathstroke. Deathstroke went to stroke again but something dark swooped down and hit him.

"What the?" then again, and again, again, with more numbers.

"What is going on!" Blackfire yelled and then was smacked by the dark thing.

"they're birds!" yelled Deathstroke.

"Yes!" a voice from the opening bellowed, "Attack my winged friends!"

"Ah! It's my sister's stupid friends!"

"And some of mine!" Garfield yelled, "Come! My animal friends!" at that a number of animals came tumbling and trampling through, ripping and stepping on every henchmen in sight. Blackfire was about to shoot Garfield when she was hit by a large car.

"Hey, baby, meet, my baby," Victor said.

"Thanks guys!" Robin yelled and he ran over to Kori and started to untie her. She stirred.

"Richard? What are you—

"What does it look like? I'm saving you, Kori."

"Oh, no I know that. It's just, I thought you were sick?"

Robin chuckled, "Kori, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Care to find out?" Deathstroke stepped over with a gun cocked at her head.

Robin got in front of her defensively, "leave her alone!"

Deathstroke chuckled maliciously, "What makes you think that after I kill you, I won't kill—Ow!" Deathstroke rubbed the back of his head and saw by him the object that had hit him…a book? He turned behind him and saw Rachel.

Rachel shrugged and said flatly, "Whoops."

"Why you—ah!" Robin took the chance and tackled Deathstroke and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Garfield! Do you have any friends that might be of some assistance!" Kori yelled.

"Yah I think I got one!" he whistled loudly.

Robin continued to fight Deathstroke and got a ood solid kick in that sent Deathstroke backward and away from him. He was about to charge at Robin when suddenly…an elephant sat on his lower half.

"Great job Garfield!"

"No problemo!"

"Don't get to thrilled, bird boy!" Blackfire called as she now held Deathstroke's gun at Kori's head.

"Koma no!"

"Koma?" everyone yelled in unison.

"um, yah."

"Then that means…Kori?"

"Yep."

"Oh man."

"Guys!" Robin shouted and then turned back to Koma, "Koma you don't want to do this!"

"Oh don't I?"

"No! why did you do this! Why are you so mad at Kori?"

"Because! She gets to go to college! Galfor made sure she would! It's all paid for! But what about me! I had to drop out, just so I could get two jobs, no free time, and her! And then she has the nerve to keep this secret from me! She lied to me! She said she didn't know why Galfor died! He was my guardian too! I lost him too! Why should she get everything!"

"But Koma, she didn't ask for that! Do you know how many times we've seen her looking utterly miserable and guilty because of you? She feels awful about it! Before Galfor died and even after you were her role model, her hero! Did you know that? She absolutely adored you! She used to say, 'I wish I'll be like my sister. She's everything I'm not.'

Koma lowered the gun a little, "She, she did? I was her, hero?"

"Yes!" the four yelled and soon sirens filled the air, car doors slammed, and police came over megaphones. They all ran in yelling for Koma to drop the gun.

Koma turned to Kori, "I, I didn't…you really wanted to be just like me?"

"Yes, sister. And I wanted to tell you, but I did not want to risk losing my best friend."

Koma's eyes watered, "Oh Kori, I'm so sorry," as soon as she lowered the gun the police was all over her. They handcuffed her and started pulling her away and fed her, her rights, "When I get out of jail sister dear, we will start over! It will be just like old times! Kori, I am sorry!"

"I am glad, Koma." Kori whispered.

0

* * *

"Sooooo," Rachel said, "our two friends are super hero's?"

"Yep," Dick said.

"And, you two uh…" Victor kinda trailed off.

"That is correct," Kori stated.

"So are you two are, like, in love then?" Gar asked.

Kori and dick looked at each other for a moment and then smiled, "Yah, something like that," Kori replied jokingly.

"Dude, this whole thing is so twisted!"

"You have no idea," Dick laughed.

* * *

(Seven years later)

Kori and Dick lay on bed and Dick was kissing her neck when a loud cry interrupted them. Dick groaned, "How long did Mari wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Until about nine months."

Dick sighed, "Four more months. Okay, it's my turn. I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"Oh Dick, you do over exaggerate. Daniel is not that bad."

"I don't care how long it lasts, our moments over."

Kori giggled, "Dick, we have the rest of our lives for that, do get over it."

Dick smiled, "We seriously need to discuss the, 'respect and honor your husband,' rule sometime soon."

"Kori rolled her eyes playfully, "Just go calm our son down, Mr. Grayson."

"Yah, yah I know Mrs. Grayson."


	7. About Sequel

**Authors note.**

**Regarding the sequel.**

Okay it will not be in the robin/Starfire section. You have to put all characters/all characters. It does have some dick and kori in it of course, they're married! But it will focused on other character romance, but trust me! if you loved this you will love the sequel! it's extremely twisted!


End file.
